1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to ultrasound diagnostic systems, and more particularly to an ultrasound diagnostic system capable of identifying a connection status of a probe.
2. Background Art
An ultrasound diagnostic system has become an important and popular diagnostic tool due to its non-invasive and non-destructive nature. Modern high-performance ultrasound imaging diagnostic systems and techniques are commonly used to produce two- or three-dimensional images of internal features of patients.
An ultrasound diagnostic system generally adopts a probe containing an array of piezoelectric elements to transmit and receive ultrasound signals. The ultrasound diagnostic system forms an image of human internal tissues by electrically exciting transducer elements to generate ultrasound signals that travel into the body. Echoes reflected from tissues and organs return to the transducer element and are converted into electrical signals, which are amplified and processed to produce ultrasound data. The ultrasound diagnostic system may adopt various types of probes according to diagnosis purposes.
Since multiple probes are used in the ultrasound diagnostic system, it may be confusing to identify whether or not a desirable probe is appropriately connected. Particularly, since the ultrasound diagnostic system is used in a dark environment, it is difficult to identify which probe is connected.